bloop
by freeasair
Summary: I DON'T HAVE A TITLE


A/N: these are some idea for my favorite choices of cass's return. My favorite are nymph, daughter of Aphrodite and Roman. But please go vote on the poll on my page.

NYMPH

Since cass's death nico and I had become fairly close. Though nico kind of became a bit depressed, he wouldn't talk to Becca, not that I really talked to her either. She'd known the entire time and she hadn't talked cass out of going. The prophecy, cass even knew she was going to die yet she went. I guess the good thing was, no one hated me at camp anymore, they all just felt bad for me. "how long have we had a cherry tree?" a girl nearby asked.

"new nymph, she's really shy" a boy said.

"luke, it's gone" nico said running up to me he looked like he had been crying plus he was out of breath.

"what's gone?" I asked.

"cass's power is gone. Her whole life force is gone too, the heroes said she was reborn" he said.

"did you find out what she was reborn as?" I asked.

"no they wouldn't tell me, not even Bianca" he said. Bianca was his real sister who had died. The bell rang for breakfast and we headed over, when I glanced back at the cherry tree another nymph was trying to pull the nymph of the tree out.

The nymphs were picking up bowls and placing them on the tables when nico kicked me under the table. "ow" I said.

"that's cass" he hissed as a girl at the aphrodite table set down a plate of pancakes. The girl didn't have red hair, but the figure was right. She turned back from the girls and I caught her face, it was her.

A/N: all ideas are subject to change

DAUGHTER OF APHRODITE

we were put on the team of aries this time, apparently they had a good bargain or something. The Aphrodite kids were even won over but they weren't exactly goo in combat I mean a few were but not a lot. There was one girl with blood red hair that made her stand out. "what can you do?" Clarisse asked the group of giggling girls. The red head was holding a spear of some sort.

"well like, I can use this thing pretty well, but I don't have like any powers or anything like it's near empty" the red head said in that Aphrodite kid voice.

"yeah it takes like all her power to charm anyone, but it's not needed with the fire truck red hair" one of the other girls said.

"so you can throw a spear?" Clarisse asked ignoring the comments.

"it's not for throwing" she said, "gimme like a little room" the girls backed away from her and she spun the spear around hitting a button with a soft click and the spear broke apart. With each flick of her wrist she moved the different broken parts of the spear around. Like a snake dancing around her, it was all connected by a chain. She flicked her wrist again and something came to mind, cass in practice tossing a dagger, and the head of the spear dug itself into a pole.

"wow" Clarisse said. Which is pretty much what everyone was thinking, she tugged at her end and the spear popped out and she hit the button and it turned back into a spear.

ROMAN

"thanks for coming with me, I know it's not your favorite thing in world" nico said to me.

"you got that right" I said. I played with the bracelet on my wrist. Nico was hazel's brother and I liked hazel an awful lot, for a 5th cohort anyway. She asked me to go with her brother and I accepted after she gave me a puppy dog eyed look. He was going to greek camp cause, well I'm not really sure, nico has information or something. I was here for extra help in case he was attacked. I heard a crunch and I hit nico knocking him to the ground as a spike flew into the tree, where he had stood moments ago.

"you can run to the camp can't you?" I asked summoning my spear.

"yeah" he said. I hit the small button at the end as a bird flew at me releasing my spear it fell apart connected only by chains, I flicked my wrist and it came to life like a snake. The bird cried out as the spear head flew at it.

"well go on" I said shoving him with my back. He started off, the bird went for him but I caught its leg with my chain I yanked it back down and it hit the ground hard. I hit the button again and it snapped back into a spear but I didn't put it back down as my bracelet I kept it out as I ran. Nico wasn't too far ahead. There was that feeling again like when I saw nico for the first time like daja vu. "I've seen this all before" or whatever the translation was.

I ducked to see a spike go over my head the barrier was right there, so nico could deliver his message or whatever. I turned back around and through my spear it cut through the birds neck like butter and it fell to the ground I picked up my spear and made it into camp before it could reform. "what was that thing?" nico asked.

"I don't know" I said snapping the spear around me wrist like it was one of those collapsible ones you might have had as a kid, it shrank and fit around my wrist. I stuck my hands in my back pockets and put my weight onto my left foot.

"you're roman" a centaur said to me.

"yeah and?" I asked him.

"what're you doing here?" he asked he sounded a bit agitated by my answer.

"she's here to protect me I asked her to come along" nico said filling in for agitated horse.

"what god do you come from?" he asked.

"Discordia" I said.

"then why do you have a spear?" he asked.

"it was a gift, from mars, well actually venus forced mars to give it to me with the message, I'm rooting for you but I don't know what that means" I said.

"weird" he said.

"yep" I said.

"come on then Echephyle" he said pulling me away. We stopped in front of a big black cabin that looked unfriendly in every way. "you can sleep here" he said.

"I'm alright, I'll go find my greek counterparts" I said.

"no I'll show you I have to take you somewhere anyway" he said.

"I know what my siblings sound like" I said going through a large group so I'd lose him. The first monster we'd encountered he nearly made me die, 'cause he thought every time it ran at me I couldn't protect myself, I ended up shish kebabing the darn thing in the end and yelling at nico while doing it. he later mentioned it was the scariest thing that had ever happened to him.

I didn't have amazing destructive powers like my siblings back in eris's realm, I barely had enough to break down one support beam. I tried to make up for it in the weapon area but that's about all I could do.

Some guy ran into me, "watch it" I said to him. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and a scar on the left side of his face.

"sorry" he said and backed off. The "eris" cabin looked similar to the one in eris's realm. A few pillars toppled over and a flat marble bottom. I walked to the center and kicked one of the stones a stairway downward fell open and I walked down it. My greek and roman siblings lived in eris's realm until we were 16 that's when we were separated, I'd spent the last 8 years at camp Jupiter. I wondered if any of my younger siblings would remember me.

A/N: I HAVE A POLL UP ON MY PROFILE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GO VOTE AND AS ALWAYS REVIEW


End file.
